A Life You Won't Remember
by lostsunsets
Summary: Quinn is kidnapped and sold into prostitution. Quinn only remembers her name and has a silver ring. Rachel searches everywhere for her. 5 yrs later Rachel finds Quinn in New York, will love be strong enough to remove the darkness? abuse sex drugs etc. rxr
1. Taken

A/N: sorry i have writer's block on everything at the moment. this just came to me and i was dying without writing something! i hope you enjoy! and i really hope that you just go with everything. AU people! Review please!

**warnings: contains Rape, Prostitution, Language, Abuse (all forms)**

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, why would I be on FF? I only own my original characters and the kidnappers.

* * *

><p>Quinn's head felt like it was splitting in two; and her eyes were like lead. Turning her head from side to side, she could sense that something wasn't right. She tried to open her eyes, but she was too tired to do so.<p>

After she collected some air in her lungs, which were on fire, she slowly opened her green eyes. Looking around, she found herself alone in a cement room; a single cheap mattress, which she sat on, and a dangling light bulb, was all that were in there with her.

As her head continued to pound aimlessly, she began to bring her right hand up, but felt a pull against it. Shocked she looked back and saw that both of her wrists were chained to the floor. Again, she tried to bring her hands up, but failed. Her hands wouldn't reach past her chest.

Quinn frantically looked around for anything to help her get out, but there was nothing. She then began to scream; begging for someone to hear her, to help her. There was no sound in return, only her breathing.

Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on steadying her breathing and remembering what had happened.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn and Rachel were at a restaurant celebrating their one year anniversary. It had been the best year of her life; loving Rachel and not caring who knew. Everything was going perfectly, and after they won Nationals, Quinn decided to take her out to celebrate everything.<em>

_ After a very long high school experience, with graduation just around the corner, Quinn was going to ask Rachel to be her forever._

_ Smiling across the table at her girlfriend, Quinn took in every detail that was before her: the way Rachel's long, brown locks framed her face, how she timidly took a sip of her water, and most importantly the way her eyes sparkled with love and happiness. Happiness that Quinn helped produce._

_ "What?" Rachel asked breaking Quinn out of her trance._

_ "Just thinking about how much I love you right now." Quinn replied, not taking her eyes off of the brunette._

_ "I love you too, Quinn. More than you'll ever know." Rachel smiled._

_ After they finished dinner; Quinn and Rachel held hands and walked through the park by there homes. Looking up, Quinn saw bright stars shining upon them and a full moon in the sky. Stopping, Quinn moved in front of Rachel and smiled lovingly at her. "Rachel, I have something that I need to ask you." She said as she stared into those brown orbs that she loves so much._

_ Before she could reach into her pocket to take out the small jewelry box, there was a rustle in the bushes and when she turned around she saw three men looking at them. Immediately, Quinn stepped between Rachel and the men; her heart beating hard against her chest. "What do you want?" Quinn demanded, not taking her eyes off of them._

_ One stepped forward and smiled wickedly at them. "Just want to have a little fun is all. You both are very pretty…"_

_ They moved closer to her and she clenched her right fist as she took Rachel's hand with her left. "I swear, you touch her and I will kill you." She warned. Her green eyes became fierce, and Rachel held her hand tighter._

_ "Quinn," Rachel whispered. She was becoming more and more terrified of the situation._

_ "It'll be alright."_

_ "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." He said._

_ All of a sudden, one took Rachel out her grasp and held her close to his body. Rachel struggled against his grip and yelled. "Quinn, watch out!"_

_ Turning her attention back to the other two, Quinn saw that one had pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. "I'd choose your next move carefully love."_

_ Looking over at Rachel, she saw the guy begin to lick her cheek; but what snapped something in her was the fear written on her face. She looked back at the gun in front of her and asked, "What do you want from us? I'll give you everything I have on me, just let her go."_

_ The one without the gun grabbed her from behind and although she tried, she couldn't get him off. He began to move his hands over her body and when his hand reached between her legs, he roughly grabbed her. She released a whimper. "J-Just let her go-o…Please." She begged, tears trailing down her cheeks._

_ He harshly reached down her jeans and began to fondle her. Glancing over at Rachel, she silently thanked God that she had her eyes screwed shut. He then shoved three fingers into her dry area._

_ The pain that she was feeling was like nothing she'd ever experienced. She let out a scream and thrashed against the strong hold that he held on her._

"_Stop, please!" Rachel yelled. She too was in tears. This was supposed to be the best night of her life. It was all going so well, and when Quinn stopped to ask, what she was sure "the question", it was perfect. Then these men showed up. They were at least twice their age._

_Painfully, she looked over at Quinn who was being raped in front of her. "Please, just leave us alone!" She begged looking at the gunman._

_Without warning, he turned to her. There was a loud bang echoing throughout the park. "Rachel!" Quinn screamed. In that short second, Quinn's life was ending. She tried to get to her, but was still being restrained. "No, Rachel!"_

_The guy holding unto Rachel dropped her to the ground, and Rachel's hand shakily touched her wounded stomach. "Q-Quinn…" She looked up and met terrified green eyes. It was too much for her; looking back down, she saw her blood stained hand._

"_Leave her, we'll just take Blondie." The gunman said as he began to walk off._

"_No! No, Rachel! Hold on, please! Promise me you won't die!" The blonde began to frantically fight against her captive. "Rachel, please! I love you!"_

"_I-I love you, Q-Quinn…" Rachel couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to watch Quinn being taken away._

* * *

><p>When she remembered what had led her to be chained in the basement, she began to scream and fight against her restraints. Rachel was dead. And she didn't do anything to help her. She was raped, but that didn't compare to the pain that she was feeling at this moment. Rachel needed her, and she didn't get to her; she had failed.<p>

Now as she sat on the beat-up mattress, cursing herself for letting that happen, her mind drifted back to the ring still in her pocket. Slowly, she retracted it and ran her fingers over it. As far as she knew; her life was over.

* * *

><p>AN: i'm sorry i have a bad case of writer's block! please leave a review!


	2. Just the Beginning

A/N: thanks for the reviews! keep in mind that I have no clue about what really happens in real life. I have to research it, so just bare with me here okay. right now going off of what I've seen in Taken. Enjoy! Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Just the Beginning<p>

The sound of machines beeping awoke the small brunette who was lying in the bed. Her mind was fuzzy and as she tried to open her eyes; her vision was blurry. Slowly everything snapped into focus and she looked around the blinding white hospital room. She was alone; with nothing but the beeping of the monitor to keep her company.

As she looked around, she began to remember what happened: she was shot, and Quinn was raped. Quinn. Where was Quinn? Did she get shot too? Is she alright? All these questions flew through her mind and she began to panic. No. Quinn was safe. She was probably out getting a cup of coffee or something.

She turned her chocolate eyes towards the door and prayed that any second Quinn would walk in; smile at her with her Styrofoam cup of crappy coffee. But the seconds ticked by and they turned into minutes, then hours. Tears welled in her eyes as she concluded, Quinn wasn't here. She didn't get shot. She was taken from her.

Quickly, Rachel threw off the covers and began to collect her clothes, which were sitting nicely on the dresser. She didn't give a shit that she wasn't supposed to out of bed after surgery. All that was on her mind was Quinn; she needed to find her. Ignoring the nurse's protests, she left the hospital and began searching frantically for her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>The door creaked open and the light cascaded down the staircase, landing softly on the filthy blonde girl. Ever so slowly footsteps made their way down to her. Grudgingly, Quinn opened her green eyes and saw the man now standing in front of her. As fast as she could, she got up to her feet and said, "You bastard. I'll kill you."<p>

Stepping out of the light, she took in his appearance. He was clean shaven, with a strong jaw. His black hair was short and neat. But what scared her the most was all the evil in those blue eyes. "I don't think you will. In fact when all this is over, I'm sure that you'll be thanking me. Now let's start with introductions. My name is Henry Evergreen. And you are?"

"Bite me." She said, as she brought her hands up to her waist and clenched her fists. Her now fierce green eyes; meeting his cold, heartless blue ones.

Nodding slowly, he brought his back hand up and slapped her hard across the face. She turned her head to disrepute the force. "Now, you're name." He asked harshly.

Taking a second to collect herself, Quinn muttered, "Quinn."

Clapping his hands, he mockingly said, "Aw, there we go. Was that so hard…Now here's the deal, Quinnie, kidnapping you was nothing personal it's just business. Your friend however got in the way. We would've taken her too, but we don't sell brunettes. So, lucky for you you're a blonde, eh? Now over the course of the next year, you'll be trained…"

"Trained for what?" She has a guess, but she prayed to God that she was wrong.

"This is a business for prostitution; trafficking if you will. We train you, then we sell you for profit."

She felt a horrid feeling wash over her. This wasn't happening. Just the other night, she was kissing and holding her now dead girlfriend. Now she was about to be prostituted. "Please just let me go. I won't tell anybody." Her voice was a bit shaky and she cursed herself for being so weak right now.

"Don't worry, love. You'll learn to love it. I personally guarantee it." Out of nowhere, he grabbed her arm and reached into his pocket to remove a syringe. She started to shake her head.

"Please, I don't want it. Please, don't…"

Holding her arm tightly, he plunged the needle into her arm and released the drugs into her. She started to feel lightheaded and the room began to spin around her. Closing her eyes, Henry leaned down and placed a soft kiss unto her lips, she then blacked out.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Rachel was still looking and asking everyone if they saw Quinn. Nobody had seen her or heard from her. She was now sitting alone in the auditorium thinking about where they might have taken her. With her notebook open, she began to write down the places that she still needed to check.<p>

Santana watched the small brunette scribbling quickly across the book and her heart pang for her. She knew of Rachel's and Quinn's relationship, everyone did, but she was one of the only ones to see it up close. How Rachel felt for Quinn was exactly how she felt for Brittany. She couldn't imagine what she would be doing if it was Brittany, however; it's been weeks since she started and she wasn't getting anywhere.

Pushing against the doorframe, Santana made her way over to Rachel and said as nicely as she could, "Berry, you have to stop." Rachel stopped writing. "That's not what I meant." Sitting down in the seat in front of her she continued, "Berry, she's gone. She's not coming back…" Saying that killed something in both girls, but they had to face reality here.

"I can't accept that." Standing up, Rachel looked at her, tears heavy in her eyes. "She's not gone. I'm going to find her and I won't stop until she's safe back in my arms. I owe that much to her. I love her, Santana. And I'm not giving up." She didn't wait for a respond, she just walked out of the auditorium.

* * *

><p>AN: what do you think about the PezBerry friendship? let me know if you liked it! Review! :)


	3. Five Years Later, Familiar Faces

A/N: This story has taken over my life. It is now 1:45 in the morning and here I am posting two new chapters! Guess that's what happens when you can't sleep and have inspiration to write huh? I know this skips a lot, but don't worry I'll be going back. They're called Flashbacks! enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Five Years Later, Familiar Faces<p>

Rachel stood in font of her bedroom mirror staring at her reflection. Her long, silky brown hair framed her face beautifully, her chocolate brown eyes glistened in the apartment light, and she still looked as gorgeous as she was in high school. The only difference was that if you looked closely into her eyes; you could see sadness in them. After a year of not finding Quinn, Santana and Brittany helped her continue with her life. They convinced her to still pursue her dreams of Broadway; saying that it'd be what Quinn wanted.

That didn't stop her from thinking about the blonde every single second of her life. While performing, she hoped that maybe one day Quinn would be sitting in the audience. Once she thought her prayers were answered when she saw a blonde near the front. They looked like Quinn, but when she got a closer look; she saw they had blue eyes, and not her light green ones.

Sometimes when she thought about the blonde at night, she could do nothing but cry. Sure, she told Santana that she had moved on, but who was she kidding? She had a picture of the two of them framed and residing right besides her bed. It was one of them kissing after they had won Nationals. She could remember the amount of love that both of them felt at that moment.

Shaking her head, Rachel decided that it was time to get ready for her show tonight. After she got ready, she picked up the picture and stared at it. "Once again, I'm dedicating this performance for you, Quinn. I love you." With that being said, Rachel picked up her phone and keys and left the apartment.

After the final note of the finale was sang, Rachel was quick to leave the stage. She had promised to meet up with Santana and Brittany for some drinks and she didn't want to be late. She went into her dressing room and quickly changed into the outfit that she wore earlier in the night. Simple blue jeans, and a cream trench coat, with a blue shirt underneath, and a scarf to match; it was in the middle of the fall in New York City.

Leaving the building, she was met with roaring fans, and she happily took the time to sign autographs and take pictures with each of them. And about forty-five minutes later, she was done. "So much for being on time," she said to herself.

Sighing into the night air, Rachel began to walk down the sidewalk. Turning her head, she saw that she was about to reach the street with all the prostitutes on lingering there. Taking a deep breath, she looked around to check if she could avoid it, but the bar was at the end of that strip. Biting her lip, she crossed the street and began to quickly walk down the sidewalk.

The song "Lovely Ladies" came into her head, and unconsciously, she began humming it to herself. She was almost to the bar when she passed by an alley. She glanced down it and saw a man attacking one of the girl's necks. _Do they really have no shame? _Rachel thought. She was about to continue, when she saw the face of the blonde.

Gasping she saw the face of a blonde whom she never forgot. Quinn? Her suspicions were confirmed when she opened her eyes and revealed green eyes in the street light. Stepping closer, she saw that her eyes were completely lifeless. "Get off of me," was muttered from the blonde.

She tried to push against the man's shoulders but he was too big. "I don't want you; now get the hell off of me!" She cried.

"Shut up, whore. I'm paying you, so stop talking and just enjoy…" He said as he attacked her chest.

Not willing to risk seeing her being raped in front of her again, Rachel marched over to the pair and pulled the guy's shirt; removing him from her. "Leave her alone," Rachel said.

"This is none of your business, girl. Now I suggest you leave before you hurt yourself."

Quinn stood behind her and watched the scene playing out. A small, familiar brunette stood between her and a guy three times her size. She couldn't remember, but there was something about the girl that caused her to try and remember who she was. Absentmindedly, Quinn began to fiddle with the ring around her neck.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the brunette asked her softly, "Are you alright?"

Quinn nodded and smiled at the singer. "Thank you, be was getting a bit too rough." Rachel looked at her neck and saw bite marks, and bruising. But the thing that really caught her eye was the silver engagement ring she was playing with.

"Do you know who I am?" Rachel asked, bracing her heart for the answer.

"I'm sorry but I don't. Should I know who you are?" Quinn stared into her brown eyes searching for the answer. Not sure if she found it, she motioned. "I have to get back to work." Quinn began to head back.

"Wait." Rachel called out, and Quinn stopped and turned around. "Would you like to go out for a cup of coffee or something?"

Quinn looked down at her watch and said, "I can't. I'm sorry but I really have to get back." Rachel nodded sadly. Sighing Quinn looked back at her. There was something that just made her want to pull her into a hug and kiss her; but she didn't understand why. She didn't know this brunette girl who just rescued her. Yet all she felt was the urge to go up to her and kiss her. "But look, I get off in an hour. If you still want to, I'll be waiting outside the bar over there." Quinn offered.

Rachel looked at where she was talking about; she noticed it was the same bar she was heading to. Turning back to her lost girlfriend, she nodded. "Sounds good. I'll definitely be there." She smiled happily at the blonde who just smiled softly and went back to her place on the sidewalk.

Quickly, Rachel ran to the bar and barged in; seeing the Latina and the blonde sitting at the bar already with drinks in their hands and making love with their eyes. "Sorry I'm late." Rachel said as she placed her bag down on the counter, slightly out of breath. "I was caught up signing autographs." She decided that it was probably best not to mention finding Quinn quite yet. They might want to go over and see her. And if she still knew Quinn Fabray, she wouldn't want any of her friends to see her selling herself to complete strangers for a living.

"Berry, why do you always have to make everyone happy? I mean just walk on by as if they don't exist." Santana said tearing her eyes from her blonde wife and taking a sip of her drink.

"Because Santana, I want them to know that I'm not just some stuck up actress. I love my fans. So excuse me for showing my gratitude." She ordered a scotch and sat down on her stool. She bit her lower lip to try to contain the smile of finally finding the love of her life.

"Speaking of gratitude, I have someone I'd like you to meet. He's a musician like you." Santana began. She knew that Rachel was still hung up on losing Quinn, so she tried to distract her with friends both female and male. After all, sex was sex right?

Rachel shook her head and softly stated. "I'm not interested in your friends Santana. I thought we talked about this…" She took a sip of her drink and met her friend's brown eyes.

"Rach, I just want you to find someone who can help you move on from Quinn."  
>"Forget it. Quinn is and always will be my one and only. So just let it go, San. I don't want to talk about this anymore."<p>

Before she knew it, the hour passed and luckily, Santana and Brittany had already left the bar; saying something about seeing the ducks at Central Park or something. She exited the bar and saw Quinn standing there. She had changed from the skirt and tank top, to a pair of jeans and a leather jacket.

Rachel took a second to take in her appearance once again, praying that this all wasn't some dream. Smiling, Rachel said, "Hello again."

"Hey. Um, I don't know if you told me, but I forgot your name…" Quinn said embarrassed that she forgot her name.

Quinn really did have no idea who she was. Of course it had been five years since that eventful night, but saying that she had forgotten her name, it killed something in the brunette. Fighting against the on coming tears, she shook her head. "My name is Rachel. Rachel Berry," she said extending her hand for the blonde.

"I promise I won't forget it." Quinn took her hand and shook it. "My name's Quinn, in case you were wondering."

"Shall we go for coffee now?" Rachel asked nervously. The blonde nodded and the two began to walk down the street.

* * *

><p>AN: what do ya think? Let me know! review! again sorry for it being a little fast, i just couldn't wait to write these chapters!


	4. Remembering

A/N: here's that chapter i was telling you about! cut me some slack it's like almost 2 in the morning! :) keep in mind that Rachel has spent five years looking for the love of her life, k? Enjoy! Review! and keep in mind those warnings in chapter 1!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Remembering<p>

Rachel and Quinn sat near the back of the café. Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde sitting in front of her. She knew that Quinn didn't remember anything about her past so she couldn't just hold her like she imagined she would when she found her. "Do I have something on my face?" Quinn asked as she wiped her mouth free of something invisible.

Shaking her head, Rachel smiled softly at the girl and shrugged. "You really don't remember me do you?"

"What are you talking about? I just met you a couple hours ago…"

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray; from Lima, Ohio."

"I've never been to Ohio, and my last name is Evergreen not Fabray."

"Quinn, please listen to me; you're not who you think you are. It's been five long years since I last saw you. You were protecting me from some guys that crashed our date. Then…" Rachel's heart ached just by remembering that night. The scar on her stomach reminded her everyday about what happened, and she couldn't count the amount of tears that were shed because of the memory.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never been on a date with you. In fact, I think you're crazy for saying something like this. Please just leave me alone." She scooted her chair back and began to get up.

Tears leaked out of Rachel's brown eyes as she too stood up and grabbed her wrist gently, but firm. "They took you away from me Quinn. They took you, and God knows what happened to you, but this isn't who you are."

"You don't know a damn thing about me, Rachel. Stop pretending that you know me and stop trying to make me believe that made up story okay? Just leave me alone. I've been through enough tonight."

"Quinn, please. I've spent five years looking for you, and now I finally found you. Why else do you think I would've stopped on my way to have some drinks with Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce so late after a show? You caught my eye in that alley and the second I saw your face, I couldn't believe it. You were twenty feet in front of me. After all these years of searching every city I've visited; there you were, not three blocks away from where I live…" Rachel looked into her eyes and could practically see the inner struggle she was having. "Say something…"

"Rachel…I am grateful that you stopped that man from possibly raping me. But aside from tonight, I have never met you. Why would I lie about that?" Quinn asked. She looked at the brunette star and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm not who you think I am. I have to go; my Dad gets worried when I'm out too late after my shift."

Before she could stop her, Quinn was out the door running down the street. Quinn ran as fast as she could to her home. She cursed herself for being out this late with a girl she just met without tell her Dad. She knew that she was going to be screwed when she got home.

Opening the front door, Quinn saw her father sitting on the couch waiting for her. Standing up, he walked over to where she was and she quickly began to panic. It was the calm before the storm, and she hasn't seen it for a while. But whenever it would, she was literally afraid for her life. "Where have you been, Quinnie?" Henry asked.

"I'm sorry. I went out for a cup of coffee with some co-workers after my shift. It slipped my mind to call you-"

She was cut off with a loud slap that sent her falling to the ground. "Don't make any excuses. Now how much did you make today?" He asked as he knelt down and grabbed her purse from her.

Flipping her wallet open, he frowned as he began to count the money. Shaking his hand, he grabbed the back of her head and held it inches from his face. "Only $432. What kind of whore are you?"

"I'm s-sorry. I promise I'll make more next time…" She pleaded.

"Well this isn't next time, this is now." He said as he stood and brought her up with him.

"Please don't do this…" She whimpered.

"You already had your chance and now you have to work off the money that you didn't earn tonight."

With that, he began to undo her jack and harshly brought her lips up to his. Forcing his tongue down her throat, she tried her hardest not to choke. Suddenly, her back met the couch and he was on top of her. He furiously attacked the top of her jeans and forced his hand into her panties roughly. She let out a soft whimper. "Shut up. You're getting what you deserve."

He then thrusted two dry fingers into her, she tried her hardest not to scream out from the pain she was feeling both physically and emotionally.

Why did this happen to her whenever she made less than $700? She tried her hardest to get the customers, but they didn't think that she was pretty enough to hit the sack with.

Pulling his fingers out of her, Henry sat up and straightened himself out. She couldn't help it, but she sat up as best as she could and asked, "Can I ask you something?" Rolling his eyes, he nodded. "What do you want from me? Am I just for your sexually pleasures and your way to make money without doing anything? Dad, don't you care for me at all?" A tear escaped her eyes as she looked at him.

"You don't remember do you? You do this because they own you, Quinn. This isn't for me, I'm not the boss. In fact the only reason you are still with me is because they're paying me to keep you here. I can't help it if you're a good lay, Quinn. That's all you. And for your last question: I could give a shit about what happens to you. You're not even my daughter." He couldn't help but love mocking her pain. It was his favorite thing to do.

"I'm not your daughter?" She asked quietly, tears began to cascade down her cheeks. The realization of all of this in one night was becoming too much for her.

"Honestly, Quinn. Who would want a daughter like you? You're not good for anything besides fulfilling sexually desires. No wonder your parents never searched for you. They don't care about what happened to you that night. No one did. The only one who would, would have been your friend who died when I shot her. Rebecca or some shit like that…"

"Rachel?" She asked timidly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all these years, the man whom she believed was her father; was her kidnapper. She was sold into prostitution, and it started when she was taken away from Rachel.

"Yeah. Well it's too bad I shot her, huh? You seemed to be pretty in love with her from the looks of it. Now no more discussing this. Go off to bed, before I have to dose you like I did last night." He said.

Quickly, she ran off to her bedroom and closed the door. Sliding down the door, she ran her hands through her blonde locks and softly began to cry. Rachel was telling the truth. Closing her eyes tightly, she focused on remembering that night that he was talking about.

She could remember the restaurant, the park, the silver ring. Opening her eyes, she removed the ring from around her neck and stared at it. _I was going to ask her that night_, she thought. More tears began to fall out of their homes. _Oh God. _She allowed her head to roll back against the door as she remembered everything from that night.

After she remembered her history with Rachel, Quinn got up from her spot against the door and took out a duffel bag. Throwing it on her bed, she began to shove all her clothes in there, along with her purse and now empty wallet. She needed to get out of here.

With her clothes packed, she slowly opened her door and saw the lights were off and his bedroom door shut. Snoring could be heard from his bedroom and she knew that he was asleep. Quietly, she opened the front door and walked out. She didn't breathe until she was out of the building and on the sidewalk.

Freedom. She was finally free from him, from the life that she had been living. And now she needed to find Rachel and apologize. She knew that Rachel must be so hurt right now, and that was because of her. Quinn did remember thinking that the girl was dead, so how on earth did she survive through the night? That was going to be one of the questions that she asks her when she finds her.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn began to make her way towards the theatre. There she knew that if she waited long enough, Rachel would show herself. After all, she was on Broadway and was in the middle of Spring Awakening. It wouldn't be long until she saw her again. And she couldn't wait to finally take the girl into her arms, hold her and never let go.

* * *

><p>AN: Quinn finally remembers everything. That's good huh? what do you think Rachel will do when she finds Quinn? what about Santana and Brittany? Review!


	5. Sayin' Sorry

A/N: sorry for the somewhat wait... didn't have time to write anything. but here's the next one. Enjoy! Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Sayin' Sorry<p>

The sunlight and the city sounds flooded throughout the bedroom and slowly, Rachel rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. It was only a couple minutes before it was supposed to go off, so she quickly shut it off and threw the covers off of her. Sighing, she brought her hands up and rubbed her temples. She had a headache from crying last night, and she still couldn't shake off the shock of seeing the blonde again. She thought that is was a dream until she saw the coffee cup on her nightstand.

Groaning, Rachel stood up and walked over to her dresser, pulling a pair of slacks on and a green blouse. After she got dressed and ready for the day, she decided to go get some coffee from the shop near the theatre, and then go run through her lines at the theatre. She wasn't sure if she could remember them from last night.

Walking down the damp streets, Rachel looked around and spotted the street where she found the blonde last night. She paused and stared at the women that were there this early in the day. She wasn't aware that she was crying until she felt something wet on her cheek and her vision began to blur together. Biting her lip, she shook her head and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. She then continued her walk towards the theatre.

Rachel reached the building and walked through the backdoor, she stopped in her tracks as she saw who was sleeping against the door to get in. Not sure of how to wake the blonde up, she bent down and tapped her shoulder gently. "Quinn, wake up," she said.

Upon hearing the brunette's soft words, Quinn shot her eyes open. Seeing the worried expression on her face, Quinn immediately felt tears welling in her own eyes. She stared into her soft, sad brown eyes and Quinn's voice was caught in her throat. Shaking her head, Quinn looked away from the smaller girl. "Quinn, are you alright? Did something happen?" Rachel asked. Quinn got to her feet and looked around at her surroundings.

What got to Quinn was that Rachel was still concerned about her, even though she practically called her a liar last night at the café. Looking back to the star, Quinn said; her voice raw from all the crying she did last night, "Rachel. Rachel Berry; how could I have forgotten?" She turned away and began to once again fiddle with the ring.

"Quinn, do you remember what happened?" Rachel stood up and searched her eyes. There was something in them that caused her heart to well, it had never left her own gaze: love. The love which they had shared that year.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn couldn't hold the tears back anymore; they began to run down her face. Biting her lip, she wrapped her arms around her, seeking comfort. Rachel seeing her distress dropped her coffee and took the girl into her arms, holding her close. "God, Rachel, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She cried into the girl's jacket.

Shaking her head, Rachel whispered softly, "Don't sweat it. Shh, it's all going to be alright, I promise. Shh. It's okay. I'm here and I'm never going to leave you ever again. Shh." Rachel rubbed soothing circles into her back and breathed in her scent.

Rachel simply held Quinn for a good fifteen minutes, until Quinn pulled away looking slightly embarrassed. Rachel gently cupped her face and wiped the tears away with her thumbs. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Quinn asked.

Chuckling softly, Rachel smiled at the taller girl. "After all these years, you ask me if I was supposed to be dead. Typical Quinn." Quinn smiled softly at the brunette. Looking around, Rachel picked up her duffel bag and moved her hand into Quinn's.

Rachel then began to lead the blonde back to her apartment. Opening the door, Rachel waited until Quinn walked in first then followed her; closing the door behind her. She placed the duffel bag on the ground by the sofa, and then smiled softly at the blonde. "I suppose we should talk at some point." Quinn nodded. "Um… perhaps a tour first?"

"That sounds good." Quinn returned the smile.

"So this is the living room slash kitchen area." She motioned to the room they were in then she looked at Quinn and offered her hand; it was then covered with the blondes. Walking across the room, Rachel opened the door and revealed a perfectly clean kept bedroom. "This is my bedroom, and the bath is right through that door." She pointed to the closed door across the room.

Quinn released her hand and ventured further into the bedroom. She looked around at all the cast signed posters of plays that she participated in. Standing in front of the mirror, she saw pictures of Rachel, a Latina and another blonde. Taking it off the mirror, she examined the photo. She smiled at the picture, seeing that Rachel looked happy with these girls. "Santana and Brittany?" Quinn asked as she looked up and over at Rachel, whom remained at the doorway watching her.

"Yeah. They missed you a lot too, Quinn. I think that's why they kept hanging out with me; they knew how much we loved each other, and they didn't want to disrespect your memory or something. I don't know. It's been hard on them; you guys were like sisters then one night you disappeared. Santana would get drunk then, she'd yell at me for not protecting you from them… It wasn't like she was wrong. It was my fault, I couldn't save you…" Rachel bit her lip, trying to contain the tears that were heavy in her brown eyes. "I searched everywhere for you, Quinn. Day and night, but I couldn't find you. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them…"

Quinn shook away her tears, and placed the photo back on the mirror and walked over to the girl. "It was never your fault Rachel. You tried and they shot you, you couldn't have stopped them even if you didn't get shot. Besides, I remember that I was the one who was trying to protect you." Rachel nodded and hugged the blonde before her.

"I've missed you so much, Quinn," Rachel cried into her shirt.

"I know. But I'm here now aren't I? You _did _find me, and that's all that matters."

"What did they do to you, Quinn?" Rachel asked. Quinn knew it was only a matter of time before she asked that. Quinn walked away and ended up besides her nightstand.

"I'd really rather not remember that." Quinn whispered. That was definitely the one thing that Quinn could never forget; the taunting, the high amounts of drugs they shoved into her body, the forced sex, everything was branded into her mind.

Looking down, Quinn saw the framed picture and smiled at it when she picked it up and stared at the kiss. Rachel walked up behind her and looked at it with her. "You never did forget, did you?" Quinn asked softly.

"Not for one second." Rachel smiled, as Quinn turned around and looked deeply into her eyes. "Quinn, can I take you out tonight? We could talk some more? Catch up? Please?"

Quinn stared at the brunette before her and nodded softly. "I'd really like that Rachel."

They shared a smile, and then Rachel remembered the duffel bag in the living room. "I guess you escaped him then?"

At the mention of Henry, Quinn froze up and looked away. "Yeah. I, uh… I remembered, and I had to leave, so I left when he went to sleep… I guess I should look for an apartment…"

Shaking her head, Rachel gently lifted her chin and looked into her green eyes. She was still struggling and there was no way in hell that Rachel would let her go through this alone; not now that she's found her and has her back. "No. You're staying with me. I'm not going to let you be by yourself now, anything could happen to you; and I would kill myself if they found you and took you away from me again."

It's been five years since she heard Rachel talk like that. She smiled to herself at how much she missed it. She had forgotten how caring and selfless the brunette really was. Now, as she stared at her old girlfriend, she couldn't help but nod at her insistence. "Alright, I'll stay; but I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Not on my watch, Quinn Fabray. You've been through so much, and right now all you need is rest and I'd be damned if I allowed you to sleep on my crappy couch. Trust me, you can not get comfortable on that thing, and sleeping on it is out of the question."

Quinn looked at the girl and smiled softly, her right hand began to play with the ring on her chain as she eyed the soft queen-sized bed. "Would you mind if I lay down? I didn't get that much sleep last night, well with everything that happened…"

Rachel shook her head and said, "Of course not. Sleep as long as you would like. You have the whole day; it's not even nine yet." She grinned at her then began to walk towards the door. She stopped though when she heard her name.

"Could you stay with me?" Quinn felt nervous asking the girl to stay with her; but ever since last night and with everything she remembered, it was all she wanted: to feel safe in her arms again.

"Of course I will. Can you give me a minute?" Quinn nodded then Rachel left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Sighing, she took out her cell phone and sat on the couch. Hitting the call button, she waited for the line to pick up.

"What is it Berry? Me and Britt were about to get it on." Santana said through the line. In the background she could hear Brittany saying something to Santana. "Brittany says "hi"."

Rachel couldn't help but smile. "Tell her "hi" back. Listen Santana I have something important to tell you…" She couldn't help hiding the excitement in her voice.

"What is it?"

"You're not going to believe me, but I found her… Santana, I found Quinn…" The line was silence for about ten seconds before she could hear sniffling coming through the line.

"Are you sure, it's her?"

"Yes, I'm positive. San, I have her back. _We _have her back." Rachel couldn't hold the tears back any longer and they ran down her face. "Look I can't get into everything right now, she's waiting for me; but I'll tell you everything soon, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Hey, Rachel, will you give her a hug from us?"

"Course. Talk to you soon." They said goodbye, and she sat there for just a little while longer; still not quite believing that all of this is happening to her after the longest five years of her life.

Getting up, Rachel quietly made her way back to her bedroom and froze when she saw the blonde already in her bed asleep. Smiling, she walked over and slid into the other side and slowly wrapped her arm around her waist securely. "Don't worry about anything anymore, Quinn. I've got you; I finally got you." She then placed a diligent kiss on her right temple.

* * *

><p>AN: what do you think? how will San and Britt see Quinn for the first time in 5 yrs? Review! :)


	6. You're Here Now

A/N: I'm so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update! please forgive me! Sorry this is shorter than the others, but it's just a bridge between what I have in store for the future! Enjoy! Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: You're Here Now<p>

That night Rachel and Quinn dressed up and went to the show where Rachel performed and Quinn watched with awe in the front row. As Quinn watched Rachel, she bit her lip trying not to let the fact that she's missed five years of Rachel's life. After her stunning performance, Rachel met Quinn and then grabbed her hand and led her to a restaurant on the other side of the city.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Rachel asked Quinn as she watched the blonde place the napkin in her lap.

Looking up, Quinn smiled at her and said, "I loved it. You were fantastic. I can't believe I've missed so much of your life. I'm so sorry."

Reaching across the table, Rachel took her hand and said in a kind, gentle tone, "Quinn. It's alright. It's not like that was your choice. I know that you would've been right along with me cheering me on, and that's why I continued with my dream after what happened that night. Because of you. And if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have found you and be right here with you right now. I would probably still be in Lima with Finn. So don't worry about it. You're here now."

"Rachel, I..." Quinn trailed off when a pair of teenage girls approached them.

The two girls were holding some sort of journal and a pen, looking at Rachel they smiled. "Miss Berry? We were wondering if we could have your autograph? We're huge fans." One of them said.

Rachel shot an apologetic smile at Quinn and turned to the girls. "Sure thing. Always happy to give love to the fans. Who do I make this out to?" She asked as she took one journal and the pen.

As Rachel signed the books, Quinn watched her smiling as she scribbled her name down, and talk to the girls. Watching the scene before her she slowly fell more in love with brunette. Finally the two teens left and Rachel turned back and met Quinn's eyes. "Sorry, about that."

"It's alright, I didn't mind. I enjoy seeing you live the life you've always wanted. I really proud of you Rachel. After everything that happened, you still made it."

"I had help. You for starters."

"Me?

"Yes. Quinn, you believed in me more than anyone else." Rachel smiled and stared lovingly into her eyes.

The meal was filled with talk about Julliard and how Santana tried to hook Rachel up, but none of them ever worked. Quinn even answered some questions as to what happened to her over the years. But she didn't elaborate to anything. The next thing Quinn knew they were walking through Central Park, Rachel was talking about her next performance and Quinn was paying attention to everything around them. They were crossing the bridge when Rachel stopped. "Hey Quinn?" She looked down at her. "Is it too soon for me to say 'I love you'? Because if it isn't I can wait. I don't mean to pressure you or anything, I just-"

Rachel was cut off when Quinn leaned down and captured her lips with her own. As they kissed, they made sure to memorize the taste of each others lips as Quinn deepened it. Finally, the need for oxygen became too great and they pulled apart. Love reflected in both of their eyes and Quinn spoke softly, "I love you too, Rachel."


	7. Old Friends

A/N: Finally people! :) here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy and thanks for sticking with me! :) Review! Also, I submitted the real chapter 6 so if you haven't read that go back and read it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Old Friends<p>

_It's been two years since she was taken, and now that she was used to the high of the drugs flowing throughout her body, and the need for sex she now longed for, Quinn was being tested to see if she was ready to go soliciting her body. Mark Natchez was asked to give her a test run so to speak._

_They laid on a cheap hotel bed heavy in a make out session, and she felt an ache forming between her legs and she needed him to touch her there. Closing her eyes, her hands reached up and began to unbuckle his belt, releasing his erect member from its home. She smiled playfully and moaned. "C'mon Mark, show me some love."_

_Ripping her shirt open, he immediately ran his rough hands all over her breasts and down her abs. She was quick to remove her jeans as well and waited for him to make the next move. "I'm yours for the night, show me something that I haven't seen before," she said seductively._

_As he began to run his tongue against her clit, she moaned heavenly, and closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation that was coasting through her body. As her eyelids slammed shut, a petite, faceless brunette appeared before her. Quickly she opened her eyes and felt as he positioned himself and slammed into her._

_Their orgasms rocked over their bodies and Mark collapsed besides her. "Good job, love," Mark said as he reached for his wallet and handed her three hundred bucks. He then left._

Quinn woke up and shook the memory away. Looking around she saw Rachel wasn't there, the smell of bacon clouded her senses as she smiled. Pulling on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, she walked into the kitchen and saw Rachel cooking breakfast.

Breakfast ended, and as they sat across from each other; Quinn tracing the rim on her coffee mug and Rachel smiling at her as she drank her orange juice. "Hey, Rachel?"

"Yeah?" She replied as she placed her glass back down and turned her full attention towards the blonde.

"Can I ask you something?" The brunette nodded. "Why didn't you stop looking for me? Why didn't you just move on with your life and forget about me?"

"Because I loved you more than anything else in this world. I knew in my heart that you were out there, and I wasn't about to give up everything so I could move on. And you should know, I'd never ever give up on you."

"Do you think that you could forgive me for missing those five years?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Quinn." They shared a smile. "What are your thoughts on Santana and Brittany coming over today? Fridays we usual do this movie marathon thing where we pick a series and watch them all or an actor and watch all their best films."

"Sounds good. It'll be good to see them again."

"They've missed you a lot, Quinn."

After getting dressed, Quinn in an old hoodie and jeans, and Rachel in jeans and Quinn's old Cheerios t-shirt, they placed bowls of popcorn on the coffee table in front of the plasma, along with different kinds of soda and beer. The clock struck one and there was a knock on the door and Quinn stood in the living room as Rachel answered the door. Exchanging hugs Santana passed Rachel the pizza then Rachel led them into the living room where everything was set up.

Brittany and Santana walked in and Santana froze as Brittany shrieked and ran over to Quinn. "Q, I'm so happy to see that you're okay!" Brittany flung her arms around her and hug her tight. Quinn smiled and hugged her back. "I knew that you were alright. I knew it."

"It's good to see you too, Britt. I've missed you. I trust you've been taking care of Santana. God knows she needs you." Quinn said back.

"Yep, I sure have."

They pulled apart and when they looked back at Rachel and Santana, Quinn could fell tears pricking at her eyes. Santana too had tears in her eyes. She then walked over to Quinn and stared into her eyes. Shrugging, Quinn whispered, "It's me, San."

Suddenly, Santana whipped her hand across her cheek, and a collective gasp filled the room. Grasping her cheek, Quinn looked at Santana and saw tears cascading down her face. "Do you have any idea what you put Rachel through, Fabray? What you put all of us through? Hell, I thought you were dead! But you were here soliciting yourself." Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced as she continued, "Dammit Quinn. Don't get fucking kidnapped again."

Santana then pulled Quinn into a hug and held her for dear life. Tears traveled down their faces, and Quinn muttered into her neck, "I'm so sorry, S. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you all through that. I love you, you're my best friend. Thank you so much for taking care of Rachel for me."

An empty pizza box, three bowls of popcorn and many empty soda cans and beer bottles later, the girls were fast asleep on Rachel's couch. Quinn's head in Rachel's lap and Santana and Brittany laying against each other.

* * *

><p>AN: thoughts? Review!


	8. Never Again

A/N: I do apologize for the long wait, but I've been busy beyond belief. I want to thank all you readers and reviewers! Thanks for sticking with me and this story! Sorry for how I chose to end it, but I couldn't think of anything else. Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Never Again<p>

Three years have passed since Rachel had found Quinn and they reunited. Quinn had eventually worked up the courage to ask Rachel to marry her and confessed that she kept the ring since she got it all those years ago. The two were now married and had a two year old son named, Matthew. The day he was born was the same day that Henry was sentenced to twenty-five to life in prison and Quinn finally felt free.

Quinn laid in bed next to Rachel, she took in the soft sound of her chest rising and falling steadily. She bit the corner of her bottom lip and stared at the brunette. Her long, silky brown hair spread out on the pillow and in her face. Her eyes were scrunched up trying to get rid of the dream that she was having. Quinn noticed the look of fear on her face and quickly lifted her hand to try to soothe out her furrowed brow.

"Rachel, it's okay," she whispered. The girl's breathing only got heavier as the dream intensified. Brushing the loose strands out of her face, she ran her thumb across the girl's cheek. "Rach, wake up."

When she said those words the brunette shot up and opened her eyes. She looked around in a panic and then her eyes landed on Quinn's. "Q-Quinn…" She muttered, her voice cracking a bit.

Sitting up the blonde took the girl into her arms and held her close. "Shh, it's alright, Rachel. I'm here." She said as she patted her hair.

"I thought I lost you again." She cried into the blonde's shoulder.

"You'll never lose me, Rachel."

"But I did. They took you away from me and they…t-they…"

"Rachel, don't. Everything is okay now. I'm safe. We both are and no one is ever going to take me away from you again. I promise." Calming her breaths, Rachel nodded. "Go back to sleep now and don't think about what happened. I'll be here when you wake." They both shared a kiss then fell asleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
